Precious Treasure v2
by ShadowShinigami13
Summary: It has been eight years since the fall of Talpa. The Ronin Warriors have fallen apart. Yet, there is a new enemy on the horizon. Will they be drawn together once more? Or will they be killed this time around?


_Hiya! Shini here! I restarted Precious Treasure and, since I couldn't find a beta, am going it alone. It's different from the original, yes, but I've changed as a writer and this time it's all me and my ideas. Not really based off an RP, though I'll be using some ideas from that long ago story._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything…yet._

Precious Treasure

Chapter 1: Eight Years Gone

Yuli tied off the end of his braid and threw it over his shoulder, before turning to the last task of the morning. Picking up the watering can, he moved about the sunlit room, watering each of the well-tended plants. In the last eight years, Yuli had taught himself a lot about taking care of plants through the use of books and the ever-helpful Mia. Flowers and herbs flourished in the room that his mother had loved. He'd changed it, making it more of a green house than anything, in memory of his mother. Finished, he dashed out in the hallway where he slid to a stop in front of a small altar where a picture of his parents sat forever smiling.

"Good bye, Mom, Dad. I will be back tomorrow!" He smiled brilliantly, crystalline blue eyes glittering down at the image and snatched up his laptop bag. Silver shone in the sunlight streaming through the windows, silver that ran up both of his ears. He'd gotten both of his ears pierced all the way up the shell, despite Mia's disapproval; eighteen piercings in all, nine in each ear.

Grabbing his skateboard, he stepped outside. A few passerbies on their way home from work glanced at him, eyebrows were raised in disapproval. He knew why. The worn, faded jeans hanging off his hips and the black t-shirt clinging to his torso combined with the pierced ears and the long braid swinging behind him gave off a confused image. He didn't care much what they thought, he wore the proper uniform when going to school and he got good grades, so he could wear whatever he chose on his own time. He had at least had the good sense to throw on a jacket, never mind that it was an old, leather one. Yuli didn't often buy himself new things, and he wasn't nearly large enough to fit in his father's old clothing. Mia had kindly passed down a lot of the clothing the Ronins had left behind, though he rarely wore any of it. It was all still neatly hanging in his closet. He was not fond of reminders of them. Even so, sometimes it was hard to resist putting on one of Ryo's old red sweaters on the coldest nights of winter.

Cye's clothing was the closest to his size, since the bearer of Torrent had been the skinniest, but Yuli was even thinner than he had been. Perhaps it was due to the small-boned frame he'd gained from his mother's heritage. It made him appear effeminate, which he resented. School bullies had picked on him for it, though Yuli was no push-over, he'd taught them a good lesson. After that, he'd taken to protecting others from the school bullies, becoming the 'hero of the weak'.

He tossed his skateboard onto the ground and pushed off, remembering the days when all he'd had to do was grab a long, white and black tail. He'd gone so fast back then. His own legs could barely compare to such speed and strength. Shaking the thought out of his head, he swerved easily to miss a car and coasted into the park. Finding a cozy tree, he caught up his board and settled in for an afternoon of studying and essay-writing.

Ryo meandered his way through the trees, his thoughts distant. It had been a long time since he'd returned to this city and, in particular, this building. He had thoughtfully remembered to bring a duffel bag, knowing none of the clothing his hostess had retained would fit him any longer. A large cat padded next to him, the very reason he was taking the forest to get to his destination. Most of Japan still wasn't used to White Blaze and tended to freak out. So, he'd had to make arrangements to keep the tiger nearby in his everyday life. He'd called ahead, and knew she was expecting him. He hadn't given her an exact time, more like a time frame. Sometime in the afternoon, he remembered. The Wildfire bearer glanced up at the sky. Well, it was definitely afternoon. He'd best pick it up a notch if he wanted to get any lunch.

He picked up his pace, until he was jogging. White Blaze glanced at him in amusement and then disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Which meant he was close. Ryo could practically taste food on his tongue; he hadn't realized he was so hungry. He shook his head ruefully and came to a stop at the edge of the tree line. For a split second, he felt himself transported back in time. To the days of war and constant worry about the next strike. The image in his memory replaced the one before him for that small portion of time; and then it was gone, the manor was older and Mia had apparently installed a pool. He wasn't sure why, though he figured it probably had to do with Yuli.

Remembering the child, Ryo frowned, wondering where the boy of his memories had disappeared to. He had to remind himself once more that those memories were of days long past. Yuli was a teenager now and he might still be at school with extracurricular activities for all he knew. Shaking his head at the thought, he trekked across the yard and circled around his friend's home to the front door. Politely knocking on the door, he waited patiently.

It wasn't long before the door opened and there she stood, a little older, but still the Mia he remembered. There was a moment of quiet while the two studied one another, noting the differences in appearance. For one, Mia had now a certain gentleness about her, a difference that transcended the kindness of the past. Her hair was still long, though it had been pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck; she was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. It looked as though she had been studying, and, from their e-mails, she probably had. Mia was an established historian, famous among those in her field despite her youth.

Ryo, at first glance, didn't appear to have changed a single bit from the last time she had seen him. A closer look revealed that he was taller, broader of shoulder and stood with a quiet assurance that came with age. He had a similar air about him years ago, although it was peaceful now. It looked as though he had once tried to tame his wild curls and had failed, so had given up and let them grow again. Mia smirked, realizing vaguely somewhere in the back of her mind that she was looking up, whereas before she hadn't had to.

"You need a trim," She told him quite bluntly.

Ryo fingered a stray tendril. "I suppose I do. It's been a while since my last one." Setting down his duffel, he opened his arms and Mia threw herself into them.

Evening fell, and with it twilight arrived. When the park darkened, Yuli got up and left his comfortable spot in the park, hopping onto his skateboard and pushing off. Instead of heading home, he headed along a path as familiar to him as his own hand. He'd promised Mia that he'd go to her house for dinner that night. And he'd carry through on that promise, for Yuli was true to his word; or, at least, as true as a teenager could be expected to be. Tonight, however, had seemed really important to the brunette as she had insisted rather vehemently that he be there; since he didn't want to be on her bad side, Yuli was going to make it.

The sixteen-year-old stopped at a bus stop and caught a bus to the outer limits of the city. Hopping off, he headed off in the direction of Mia's house. It sucked sometimes that she lived so far away from the suburbs; it made going to her place a journey for him unless she came and picked him up. However, he had eventually insisted on making the trek on his own. He was quite capable, after all, and didn't need her babying him forever. So, he trudged along the side of the road, pondering what could possibly be so important for Mia to practically threaten him. His mind came up blank.

Darkness had fallen by the time he reached Mia's. Without bothering to knock, he opened the front door, thankful that it was silent as it swung inward. He quietly set his things down and removed his shoes after closing the door behind him. Whatever his guardian was cooking, it certainly smelled fantastic. Mia had skills good enough to match any five star chef in Yuli's personal opinion. The much older individual begged to differ, telling him that her cooking was simplistic in comparison to the top chefs of the world.

He padded into the quiet living room and popped into the kitchen long enough to tell Mia he had arrived. She smiled at him almost absently before returning her attention to the stove. Duty done, Yuli headed upstairs to the room designated for him. As usual, most of the doors along the hallway were closed. He thought he saw light under a few of them, but decidedly waved it off to his own imagination. Stepping into the bedroom of his second home, Yuli flopped down on the bed. He had an essay to finish, but he really didn't want to go to work on it.

Yet, Mia had more or less worked the procrastination out of him, so he sat up and grabbed his laptop. Scooting back to rest his back against the headboard of his bed, he opened the computer and let his fingers fly over the keyboard. His essay was almost finished when the door opened. Yuli didn't immediately look up.

"Hey, Mia. Sorry I didn't get in earlier. What're we having for dinner?" He frowned at a particular passage and erased it.

The figure in his doorway chuckled; and he realized that it was not his female guardian. He glanced up, gaze sharp. When his eyes met the figure standing in the doorway they went wide with shock and he froze. Feeling oddly like a trapped rabbit, he waited for the male to do or say something.

"You've changed Yuli," the bearer of Wildfire mused thoughtfully, eyeing the teen, "perhaps more than the rest of us. You're hair is long…Really long." Surprise edged into his tone.

Yuli bristled. "What's it to you?" Horrified at his response, he clenched his jaw shut, determined not to speak to the man again. Ryo didn't seem affected, but Yuli's gaze narrowed all the same.

Gazing at the boy, Ryo could almost see himself in those defiant, angry eyes; eyes that rivaled his own in brilliance. He wasn't sure why such negative emotions filled the boy's gaze, but he meant to find out. Even with the anger, there was a certain calmness to Yuli that rivaled the energetic child Ryo remembered. The boy had changed immensely and he saw more than just himself in that lithe frame. First, however, he needed to deal with the anger directed toward him.

Ryo opened his mouth, but the teen cut him off. "Get out." The Ronin blinked, and then frowned, moving to take a step further into the room. Yuli flung a book at him and the older male retreated. "I said get out! GET OUT!!"

Climbing off of the bed, Yuli charged over to the door and slammed it closed in Wildfire's face. The distinct sounds of a door locking could be heard and then silence. Ryo stood in the hall, staring at the door in bemusement. To him, it felt more like Yuli was using the door to hide than to hurt the Ronin. He wasn't sure why. He'd rather talk; discuss the things that had happened in their lives. The orb in his pocket pulsed and he froze before realizing it was merely recognizing the jewel of life; which was probably still around Yuli's throat.

_The white light shattered the darkness that existed within Talpa. It tore him free, granting him the freedom Ryo didn't think he'd have ever again. The white armor of Inferno flared with power, the warrior felt like he was being rebirthed as his soul shot upwards breaking through the remains of the dark lord..._

And now he'd just been rejected, rather pointedly, by the bearer of that life saving jewel.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Yuli was leaning on it, heart pounding in his throat. Terror and rage mingled within him. He was somehow afraid of seeing his old hero and yet enraged by the sight of him at the same time. Now, with his mind calmer, he realized something that hadn't been apparent to him only moments beforehand. He would never be Ryo's equal.

And that killed him.


End file.
